Long Lost
by Fots
Summary: A child comes into Vincent's life...Will she benfit life in the tunnels or cause harm?
1. Found

She sat there in a tree. The tree was next to the huge drainage pipe. She was waiting for Catherine to come and meet _Him. _She had been looking for this man for her entire life. She could hear his thoughts, see what he saw and feel what he felt. She was fifteen and on a mission.

Catherine came and went in and to her surprise came out with him. She knew it was him because she saw Catherine's face in her mind.

"Vincent, I'm so glad to see you." Catherine hugged the man in the cloak.

_"Vincent"_ Vincent turned his head towards the tree. She went into the shadow world.

Catherine looked to where Vincent's head was. "There's nothing there. It was just a bird. Take down that hood. no one was around to see us."

"I feel as though we are being watched" Vincent pulled down his hood. The girl watched in fascination. This man wasn't really a man at all, he was part lion. He was the one she was looking for though.

Catherine had decided that a walk in the park would be the best for tonight. The girl stayed in the shadow world and followed them. Vicent looked over his shoulder constantly. Catherine thought it was just the wind or the small little mouse. She couldn't see anyone so she was getting a little scared. Vincent led them back to the hole.

"Do not worry Catherine, I will figure out what this is." He hugged her goodbye. The girl followed him. As the wall finished closing she just fazed through it. Vincent led his way into a huge chamber. It had a lot of books and a chess set sitting out.

"Father, Father are you there" He said calmly. A man of an older age came down the spiral staircase. He had a couple of books in one hand and a cane in the other.

"Vincent, is everything alright? You're home quite early." He set the books down on the table. He looked at Vincent with concern.

" I feel like I am being followed, I see no one but I feel them. It is if my own shadow is stalking me." Vincent sat down on a chair.

_"Shadow, I like it." _The girl thought. She had never had a name before. Shadow looked at Vincent. He had gotten up and headed to his room. He laid down on the bed "Who or whatever you are, you don't have to hide, you are safe here." then he turned onto side and fell asleep.

Shadow sat down in front of the bed. She came out of the shadow world. She took one of her sketchbooks out of her bag of infinity. She took out a pencil and started to draw. As she was finishing, Vincent shifted and she instantly went into shadow world. She saw he was only changing positions and came back.

How was this ever going to work?

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter. I know it probably doesn't make any sense now but it will soon. Plz review**


	2. Obsession

**Hi there, **

**thanks to the people who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far.**

**

* * *

**

_It has been three days since this Shadow first came to me. It does not reveal itself to anyone. If Shadow is a person, then I do not know how they could be surviving. Why won't Shadow reveal its identity to me?_

Vincent set down the pen and stared into the open space. He knew that Shadow, as he came to call it, was there with him. He didn't know though that she was watching him with such fascination that if it could do damage it would borrow holes in his skull.

She had been there for three days. He wanted to get to know her. He sighed, got up, and grabbed his cloak. He said to the empty air. "I will be with Catherine tonight. Please don't follow, I will return soon."

As he started walking he felt her presence diminishing. Shadow always seemed to listen to him. If he asked her not to follow she didn't. Still, he felt her loneliness. He had never felt anyone's emotions except Catherine's before. This was quite new to him. They too, apparently, shared a empathical bond. It was different from his and Catherine's. He could tell what her emotions were but he had a strange sensation that she could do much more than that.

He made it too Catherine's balcony with the ease he always could. He tapped on the glass and she came to his beckoning call. They embrace eachother as if they hadn't seen eachother in years, even though it had only been a couple of days. After they let go of eachother, Vincent turned his whole body facing the city and leaned on the balcony edge. He stared into the city lights. His thought were still distracted.

"Vincent, What's wrong? You're awfully quiet tonight."Catherine was concerned about his more than normal silence.

" I'm sorry Catherine, My thought have been distracted by the presence that followed us three days ago. It followed me into the tunnels and hasn't been away from me since. It follows me everywhere, unless I ask it not to go. I'm sorry that I can't be of better company." Vincent turned his back to the city and slid to the floor of the balcony. He put his head in his hands. He was ashamed that he had brought these thoughts with him.

"Vincent, you have no need to apologize. Is...This presence here with us now?"

"No, I asked...her not to come."

"How do you know the presence is a she?" Catherine looked at him, surprised that he was obsessing over this incident.

"I don't know but I'm assuming that, because a male presence would have confronted me days ago, I think." Vincent looked up at Catherine. He could feel her worry. She probably thought he was delusional. He was starting to think he was too. Everyone in the tunnels looked at him with a questioning expression when he talked to the open air. Father even thought he might be sick. He didn't think that Catherine would believe his words either.

" Why don't you try talking to her again to see if you can coax her to come out of where ever she is?" She was worried about Vincent's well being. She knew how he could get obsessive about things.

"I have tried everything but to no avail. She is stubborn. I feel her emotions but the one thing I don't feel from her is fear. She isn't afraid of me."

"You can...feel her emotions? That has never happened before except with me. Are you sure?" Catherine was confused by the situation.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I must go. I, again am sorry I could not be better company" with a kiss goodbye, he swiftly jumped off her balcony and into the night.

* * *

She felt him coming into the tunnels. He walked so slowly! He couldn't, though, just faze through the tunnels like she could, so she waited for him. She couldn't wait to draw him again. He was such a perfect model. He was almost completly still when he was asleep except when he was dreaming of Catherine and he was perfectly still when he was awake. As he came closer to his chamber she closed the book she had been reading and hid it in a good enough hiding spot.

He strode into the room and took off his cloak in one swift movement.

_"He sure is graceful."_

He sat down in his chair and took his thinking position, his back against the back of the chair with his elbows resting on either side of him, three of his fingers interlaced with eachother and his forefingers and his thumbs resting against eachother. It reminded Shadow of a kid making his hands into an imaginary gun.

Vincent looked at the table. He found the book Shadow had been trying to hide.

"Emily Dickinson, First edition. I haven't read her poetry in years." He opened the book to the page where Shadow had bookedmarked her favorite Poem. He read it aloud.

_"Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but ourselves  
And Immortaliy._

_We slowly drove, he knew no haste,  
And I had put away  
My labor, and my leisure too,  
For his civility._

_We passed a school where children played  
At wrestling in a ring;  
We passed the fields of grazing grain,  
We passed the setting sun. _

_We paused before a house that seemed  
A swelling of the ground;  
The roof was scarcely visible,  
The cornice but a mound._

_Since then 't is centuries; but each  
Feel shorter then the day  
I first surmised the horses' head  
Were towards eternity."_

His voice sounded that of angels. She almost let herself out of the shadow world there and then but that would have ruined her plan. He closed the book with care and set it down on the table. He said his good night to her, as he always did, and went to sleep. The strain of trying to figure out who or what shadow was had to be tiring him. As soon as she was sure that he was in a deep sleep she came out of the shadow world. Shadow took the note she had written to him earlier that day and carefully, as not to wake him, placed in his conveniently outstretched palm. She carefully curled his fingers around the note and then sat down to draw.

* * *

**I know things are going a little slow but I'm having some major writer's block right now. I wish I could give you more action then I'm giving you. Please stick with me and Please Review!!**


	3. Broken

**Hi there, **

**thanks to the people who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far. I have something that i need to clarify. **

**Roryc is pronounced Roar-ick. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Vincent awoke the next morning very stiff. It wasn't till he stretched out that he realized a note was in his hand. Vincent unfolded the note and read it's contents:

_Vincent,_

_If you want to know who I am, meet me in the Chamber of the Falls._

_Shadow_

Vincent stared at the note a moment. He thought about it. He wasn't sure what to do. This person was a threat to the tunnels but at the same time, this person had kept their secret for this long, why reveal it now? Vincent's curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed his cloak and went to the Chamber of the Falls.

When he got there, Vincent saw a child sitting on the rock used as bench. She was about five foot, seven. She had light brown hair,shoulder length that looked naturally grown. Her ears were pierced with gages in them, two in her left and one in her right. She had a slight tan and had a gut and fat thighs but she wasn't fat like unhealthy. She was wearing above world clothes.

Vincent had his hood up as not to frighten her, but he felt as though he didn't need it. He felt...safe around this child, this stranger. She spoke first. "Vincent, take that silly hood down before I rip it off."

Vincent did as he was told. Shadow didn't look at him. She had her eyes shut, her head against the wall. He had to talk. " Who are you, why are you here, and how did you find us?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head " The obvious questions first, nice" Shadow returned to her original position. " I am Shadow, I'm here for **you**, and I followed your...pull, I guess you could call it, to this place."

Vincent was confused. How could _he _have a pull to his child? He shook his head and continued the questioning. " Me? Why me and why aren't you afraid of me of what I am?"

She turned to him and gave Vincent the most ferocious expression. He was afraid for a moment then her expression soften. She smiled. Shadow took one hand in his and used the other to touch his face. For some strange reason Vincent didn't flinch from the touch of this stranger.

"How could I or anyone for that matter, be afraid of this? You are kind and gentle soul." She took her hand away from Vincent's face."How could you hurt anyone?"

Vincent took his hands out of Shadow's and stared at his hands" You haven't seen what these can do, what they have done. I represent what the world above fears the most." He put his face in his hands, feeling too many emotions to explain.

"Vincent, as B.A. Billingsly said 'My friend, If I could give you one thing in life, it would be the ability to see yourself as others see you, then you would realize what a truly special person you are'. Vincent the things you have with these hands" Shadow took Vincent's hands in her own once again."were to protect the ones you love. No one could ask anymore of you."

Vincent looked at Shadow. In just meeting her, she seemed to understand him better than anyone he had ever met, even Father or Catherine. All of the sudden, Shadow stood and started to walk away, fast. Vincent grabbed her by the wrist to stop her."Shadow what's wrong?" Shadow whirled around and growled. The growl wasn't human. It mirrored his own. He let go of her wrist and she ran. Vincent felt her presence go far fast. She was already under the catacombs somehow. He wanted to go after her. A child shouldn't be alone in the tunnels where they could get lost. He got up and started to run towards the catacombs but then he felt Shadow change directions, and she didn't feel the same. She had a more aggressive energy. Vincent felt Shadow at Catherine's apartment. Then he felt Catherine's fear, only for a second. She was with Shadow and moving rapidly, back towards the underground. They were going farther than he ever had gone. He went after them.

* * *

Shadow was in a cage inside her own head, or at least her soul was. Roryc was out right now. Roryc was a soul that resided in her body as long as she had lived. The cage she was in was the cage Roryc was usually in. She yelled to him as she saw him running to the deeper tunnels with Catherine draped over his shoulder "Why are you doing this Roryc, Why?"

"Because" He responded"I want to kill Vincent and she is the only thing he would come to."

Roryc was five eight and had light brown fur all over, his face was more leonine than Vincent's. He had normal teeth except for his canines, which were extra long a pointed. His hair on his head was short, shaved down the sides. His ears, though round, were pierced and he had only a vest and loose fitting pants that came down to mid-calf. He had a tail too. Catherine was unconsious on his shoulder.

He got to a chamber and Called out "Paracelcus! Come out, Come out, Where ever you are!"

"Roryc What are you doing!" Shadow screamed at him. He refused to listen to her. He just kept looking around until his eye stopped on a man with a golden mask covering half of his face. He was an older man and Roryc stood there.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Brutus." A very large man came from behind Roryc. without putting Catherine down he turned took His left hand to Brutus' throat and ripped it out. When the man, struggling to breath, was on the ground, Roric stepped on and broke his neck. He turned to Paracelcus"I'm Roryc and I want to help you take back what is yours."

Paracelcus raised an eyebrow. "There is only one thing stopping me and that is.."

"Vincent, I know" Roryc cut him off mid-sentence. " I don't have a lot of time. He's coming here, fast. for her." He walked over to a wall with shackles bolted to it, took Catherine off his shoulder and chained her to the wall. He took smelling salts out of his pocket and put them to her nose. She woke up instantly. " Where am I?Who are you?" She looked up and saw Paracelcus" You! How did I know you were behind this."

" I had nothing to do with this," He pointed to Roryc." _There_... is your mastermind behind this plot."

"Yeah, babe. I just needed him to help you witness Vincent's demise. " That moment Vincent appeared in the archway.

"Paracelcus! What Have you done with Catherine and Shadow!" He was angry. Paracelcus pointed and said " nothing but _He_ might have a clue."

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Hello Vincent, it's a pleasure to meet you." Roryc took a bow, His tail curling around his legs. Vincent Jumped down off of the ledge right in front of Roryc. He saw Catherine but there was no sign of Shadow. "Quit wasting your time Vincent. You're not going to find her. Believe it or not this is her body. Our body. She's in here" He pointed to his skull. Vincent seized Roryc by the arm. He dissappeard, coming up from behind.

"uh uh uh. Naughty boy." Roryc grabbed a fistful of Vincent's hair and lifted him over his head and onto the ground in one swift movement.

* * *

Vincent hit the ground. Hard. It knocked the breath out of him. His collarbone on his right side was smashed with the impact. Vincent couldn't move. Roryc took his right arm and raised it above to his chest. Vincent held back a wince.

"The collarbone is broken." He put a foot on Vincent's arm."Now time to break the rest of the bones...One by one."He stamped on upper part of Vincent's arm. He could hear the snap of the bone. He did the same with the lower part. Catherine was screaming for Roryc to stop, he just smiled and ignored her. He was about to break Vincent's hand when Parcelcus shouted. " Come now, Get it on with." Roryc stepped a couple feet away from Vincent.

"If you want him to die so soon you come down here and kill him yourself for now I'm going to enjoy myself."

They started arguing. Vincent was barely conscious. He could hear Catherine crying and them arguing but everything was going dark fast. He saw Shadow. She was glowing faintly. _"Vincent, inside your pocket is a leather collar. Put it on Roryc and pull it tight untill he passes out. Do it now while he's distracted."_Then she dissappeared. They had stopped arguing but Roryc was waiting on Paracelcus to come down. Vincent reached into his left pocket, got out the collar and in one swift movement got it on Roryc and was choking him. Roryc was out in seconds and Vincent let his body slump to the floor. He turned to Catherine. He was walking towards her and was almost within reach when he felt a sharp pain in his upper back. He fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Shadow was back to normal clothes and all. The collar still on and she stood up. It took her only seconds to feel the pain that was going on in Vincent's body. She fell to her knees. She looked up. Paracelcus was standing over Vincent's body with his knife sticking out of his sleeve. He lifted his arm up. He was going to come down on Vincent's neck. "NO!" Shadow got up and tackled the old man. He fell to the ground. He got up with suprising speed and stabbed Shadow in the gut. She looked down at the wound and back at him and smiled. "The only one that can truly hurt me is him" She pointed to Vincent. Shadow broke off the blade, took it out of her body and stabbed him in the heart with it. He died instantly.

Shadow unshakled Catherine and was at Vincent's side. He was Dying and fast. Her wound was already healed. "We need to get him out of here. Catherine follow me and run as fast as you can." She turned him onto his back and lifted him onto her shoulder. Catherine looked amazed. Shadow started running. Catherine was close behind. Within a a half hour they were in familiar tunnels. Shadow set Vincent down. She regauzed up his stab wound that came out of her bag of infinity. Then, while Catherine was resting, She made a temporary cast for his arm. It would keep it from flouncing around. They got back about an hour after they started their way back. Father saw Vincent and Knew something was wrong."What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'll Explain later but first we need to fix the stab wound in his back and get him a proper cast for his arm" Shadow said.

They set of to work.

* * *

Vincent woke up and was surprised to find himself back in his chamber. He looked around and he saw Shadow sitting next to him in a chair. She was just sitting there watching him. She smiled. "Hello sleeping beauty" Vincent smiled at the unusual phrase." How long have I been here? How did I get here and Where is Catherine?" He tried to sit up but he felt sharp pain when he tried so he stayed still.

Catherine is safe at home, three days and I carried you, to answer all of your questions. You need to lie still. Roryc broke three ribs, your right collarbone and your right arm except for you hand, and Paracelcus stabbed you in the back, literally. He's dead now. It will take a while to heal. Now it's time to eat." She fed him a soup that she had made earlier that day in case he woke up. He ate it slowly. It overwhelmed his senses. It was good.

"I'll go get Father." she said when he was finished. As soon as she left he looked around the room more clearly. There were flowers and cards all around. People wanted him well. Father came in the room and smiled at his son. "So, finally awake are we?" He set down his medical bag and took out his stethisscope. He listen to Vincents lungs and heart. " You seem to be alright. Good thing Shadow got you here in time. Anymore bloodloss and....Well you should be fine but you need to stay in bed. Doctor's orders." Then he left.

Shadow sat back down in the chair. She looked tired. Vincent noticed. "Shadow, When is the last time you slept?"

Three days ago, I was worried and when I'm worried I can't sleep. I don't sleep that long anyway with insomnia" She looked down at him. "Vincent, sleep now, I will too then I will explain everything when you wake up, Okay?" Vincent closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was"good night"

* * *

**Man, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. BTW Shadow and Roryc share a body. when ever Roryc get out of his 'cage' Shadow's body transforms completely. Except for the ear piercings. I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story!**


	4. Discovered

**Hi there, **

**thanks to the people who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far. **

**

* * *

**

Vincent woke up the next morning hearing this loud banging and clanging sound coming from close to his chamber. Once he got more awake, Vincent realized he was in a cast and was bandaged up pretty bad. He felt sore everywhere. He turned his head towards the entrance of his chamber, where the noise seemed to be originating.

When his eyes reached the door, Vincent saw Shadow entered the doorway. She was covered in dirt and rock. She had been working hard at a tunnel or something. She smiled."Did I wake you? Well I guess that means I owe Mouse come copper wire." Vincent was confused at what she said. He also noticed the banging had stopped. She looked at him and smiled again.

"I made a bet with mouse. After I woke up you were still asleep. I went to get Father. You were in a pretty deep sleep. He said you were just resting. Mouse came to check up on you. He asked how long you were going to be asleep and I said " I beat you he wakes up in another three days." Mouse said that you would wake up in a day and a half at the latest. So I said if he won, I would get him fifty feet of copper wire and if I won he would help me get My latest art project into my art studio. He won of course." she pulled up the huge chair next to the bed and pushed some hair away from Vincent's face.

"Fifty feet though, that is a lot"Vincent smiled, he didn't flinch away from the contact.

"Yeah but the current project I'm working on is Huge. Good thing I always have some wire around with me." Shadow reached into her bag that was on the floor around bed. She pulled out a huge roll of rusty colored wire and set it on the table. She got up started to head back towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Vincent said concerned that she might disappear or do something dangerous.

Not knowing she could read his thoughts she replied with a smile" I'm going to go back to work on my chamber. I'm sorry if the noise woke you. It's just I thought it would be better if I stayed close to you. I'm almost finished. Like I said I'm sorry if I woke you. " She turned her back to him and was out the door. Then the banging resumed. Vincent tried to move but he was still very sore and it was hard to get up with only one arm. He wondered how long Shadow had been working on her chamber and if she had slept. She looked a lot better than when he last saw her.

* * *

Vincent didn't know when he fell asleep but he awoke to the most delicious smell. He opened his eyes to see Shadow, now clean and neat, coming in with another bowl of soup. She set it down by the copper wire on the table. She came over to him and with one arm she sat him up so slowly that it didn't hurt. She propped pillows against his back so he could sit up and eat. Vincent was surprised that she was so gentle but so much stronger than he was. She got the soup and started feeding him. It was wonderful. There were so many rich tastes in it. It was just a wonderful broth.

When it was gone Vincent felt very full even though he was sure there wasn't much in the bowl. She sat the bowl down and wiped a cloth across his lips.

_Why do you care about me so much?_ He thought. He wanted to know so much. She was so mysterious. She smiled as if reading his mind.

"Vincent, I care about you deeply and so does everybody around you. Now...I owe you an explanation. To keep it simple I've been searching for my brother. I thought you could help me since he lives in the tunnels."

"You didn't mention anything about your brother."  
"Well He's about sixteen years older than i am, so that would make him about thirty-two. He was abandoned as a baby and brought here. No one wanted him because of....well I don't really remember. I know he's different but everyone that knows him loves him. He is a protector and He's educated. He's also a gentleman."

Vincent thought about it a moment. At first no one came to mind. Then he realized he was really tired. He couldn't seem to focus or keep his eyes open. Within minutes he was asleep, once again.

* * *

Shadow smiled. Vincent seemed so helpless. The soup he ate, which she made herself, had some sedatives so that he would sleep so he would heal quicker. She hated not tell him the whole truth but she wanted him to figure it out for himself. She held Vincent's body up while she removed the pillows from behind his body. She set him down as gently as she could so as not to hurt or wake him. Shadow covered him with the blanket and picked up the copper wire. She looked at Vincent one more time and went to see Mouse.

Mouse was in workshop. He was working on some kind of electrical circuit. She tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and turned around quickly. He didn't have any thing dangerous in his hands so she wasn't worried.

"I have something for you Mouse."She held out the roll to the young man. She loved how his eyes lit up.

"Vincent woke up?"  
"Yeah, for a short time but still he woke up so that means you won. I was going to give it to you anyway." She handed it to him.

"Okay good, okay fine. This will help with alarm system. Thank you" He turned back to his circuit board.  
"Your welcome, glad I could help.I'll be in the chamber next to Vincent's if you need me."

* * *

Vincent awoke sometime later. He looked around expecting to find shadow but instead, to his surprise and delight, he found Catherine sitting in his chair reading _Great Expectations. _He laid there watching her for a moment, wondering how long she had been there foe.

"Catherine" His Voice was but a faint whisper. He tried to shift positions but an intense pain shot through his entire body. He fell back against the bed. He barely held back the scream of pain that threatened to make itself known.

Catherine was by his side in an instant and Shadow was in the doorway leaning against the side. Her face was contorted as if she was the one in pain. She came over clutching her side and looked at Vincent. She sat on the bed, gave him a stern look, and checked to see if he had done any serious damage to himself.

Slowly the pain resided and Catherine looked at his face worried, watching him like a hawk.

"You don't need to worry Catherine, I'm alright." said feeling her anxiety through the bond they shared.

"Yeah, Vincent just did the stupid thing and moved. Father told him not to, Why don't you listen? HMmmmmf!" Vincent saw she was only fuming. She was dressed in only a T-shirt, pajama pants, and slippers. He must have woken her up, even though He wasn't sure how. He smiled. "You are quite right Shadow. What I did was stupid of me and I'm sorry if I woke you." At that her expression softened. She looked at Catherine.

"Catherine, I trust you to look after him. The soup is on the table. Goodnight." She headed back to her chamber draping the tapestry over his entrance on her way as she went.

Catherine turned her head towards the table. There was indeed a bowl of soup on the table. If it hadn't been there before, it certainly was now. It was steaming, so it was still too hot to be eaten at the moment.

"Catherine, It's been...How long has it been? A week? Longer? I've been in bed for so long and I feel so useless!" Vincent said distraught.

"Vincent," Catherine said taking his good hand into her own"You aren't useless, you're just injured. You wouldn't be able to do anything even if you wanted to, so till you get better you will have to get used to having people do things for you, for a change." She wrapped her arm around his back so she could sit him up. He flinched and tensed at her touch. She moved him slowly but because he was so tense it hurt. He took a sharp intake of breath, which caused more pain in his ribs. Still holding him Catherine exclaimed " Vincent are you alright! Did I hurt you?"

Feeling her worry he replied "I'm fine, the movement hurts is all." He didn't want her to feel like it was her fault. He relaxed after a moment. She laid pillows behind behind Vincent's back. Vincent felt, though Catherine was being was as gentle as she could, She was much rougher with him than Shadow was.

Vincent looke at Catherine, following her every movement, as she picked up the soup that was now at a cooler heat.

"I should really than William for this for the wonderful soup."

"Haven't you heard? Ever since Shadow arrived, she's been helping William in the kitchen. He has sort of taken her under his wing. She made the soup." She smiled and gave him a spoonful.

Again the soup overwhelmed his senses. Before Vincent realized it, the soup was gone and was setting down the bowl. Again it was hard to keep his eyes open. He stained to see Catherine's face, which was dim and blurry. Caherine held him and removed the pillow from behind his back and laid him down. Vincent didn't care about the pain that shot through his body. It was more of a mere annoyance now. Then the darkness took him.

* * *

**A Few weeks later....**

Vincent was up and about. Today He was going to get his cast off. Shadow Stood at the entryway To Vincent's Chamber watching him pace. He seemed very agitated. He usually sensed her presence by now but he seemed very distracted.

"Ahem." She said softly. Vincent stopped, turned his head sharply, and relaxed. He smiled.

"Shadow I didn't notice you there."

"I know. I've been standing here watching you pace, Thirty-two strides. What distracts you, my friend?" She sat down on the bed.

"Everything. The one thing on my mind indefinately is your brother situation. You should tell me more about him. You have failed to mention him since the first week of my injuries."

Shadow smiled "Well, I can feel what he feels, emotionally and physically. I hear all of his thoughts. I can see what he sees if I closes my eyes, I can hear what he hears, if I concentrate. I think...No I know we have a bond that is shared with no other. It's unique."

"That is quite special. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She pulled her eyebrows together in a thinking expression." Ummm...Well He's lived in the tunnels his entire life thus far. He's got really long reddish blond hair. He has blue eyes, his name means ' The conquerer', and He was named after where he was found.

Vincent looked at Shadow. She knew from his expression that no one came to his immeadiate thoughts fit her discription. She had to smile because he couldn't figure it out.

"What? No one comes to mind?"

"No, Not yet, but the more I think about it the more confused I get." He started pacing again. Shadow pulled out a book out of the bag she always seemed to carry with her. It seemed to have an infinite amount of space. She set the book on the table.

"Well here's a book of names and meanings you can look at if you want, but I have to see Mouse about the new alarm systems." She swiftly went out the way she came.

Vincent stopped pacing, picked up the book with his good arm, sat down, and started searching.

* * *

Shadow leaned against the work table. Mouse was working on installing the new updated curcuit board into his alarm system. She sighed and asked "Mouse...Do you think Vincent trusts me?"

Mouse moved away from what he was doing.

"Of course Vincent trusts you," He laid a hand on Shadow's shoulder." Else you wouldn't be here."

"I don't think he trusts what I say though Mouse."

"What you say to make Vincent doubt?"

"I told him about my brother, but my description is almost impossible to believe." She gave the description of her brother to Mouse, every detail that was given to Vincent.

Mouse thought about it for a moment. " Shadow know who brother is?"

"Yes because I've seen through his eyes."

"Brother different, Anyone who know brother like him, means scary in first impression. Blue eyes....Long hair...."Mouse's face lit up with excitement as he exclaimed " It's Vincent!"

* * *

**I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story!**


	5. Surprise

****

Hi there,

**thanks to the people who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far. **

**

* * *

**

Shadow clamped her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh! Not so loud." She let go of him.

"Why not tell Vincent?" He looked confused.

"I can't Mouse. If some one walked up to you and only after one month of knowing them said 'Hey Mouse, Guess what? I'm your long lost sibling! Cool, huh?' What would you do? I would say 'yeah right weirdo' and walk away. Imagine what Vincent would do. How would you react?"

Mouse was silent for a moment then said "Mouse would be happy. Happy cuz now Mouse has sibling to share Ideas with." He smiled.

"Well, Vincent must have figured it out by now. He's smart. I need to be with him when Father removes the Cast. Bye, Mouse and Thank you." She walked away and Mouse returned to his work on the alarms.

* * *

Shadow went towards Father's Chamber where she sensed Vincent. She stopped half-way though. He was mad or upset. Shadow couldn't tell because his emotions were all mixed up. She heard his conversation with Father. It wasn't really a conversation, it was more of an argument.

"Father, How could She not tell me she was?!"

"She might not have told you who she was for multiple reasons. Don't get upset at her!"

"I'm not upset with her, I'm just frustrated that she didn't trust me enough to trust to tell me."

That statement was too much for Shadow. She ran to the entrance and While shaking in anger She proclaimed "How dare you!"

They both turned their heads towards where Shadow was standing, their eyes wide with Surprise.

"How Dare you think I distrust you, even the slightest amount! I've trusted you fully since as far back as I remember! The only reason I didn't tell you that _you_ were my brother was because I didn't know how you were going to react!"Tears were flowing freely down her face.

Vincent walked up to Shadow and hugged her closely with his good arm. She didn't struggle out of his strong grip. She could if wanted too. She was stronger that he was.

"Shhhh....It's alright."

Vincent waited till Shadow's shaking ceased. He looked at her and smiled.

"I just would liked to have known sooner."

Shadow wiped away the tears. She was still frustrated with him."Yeah but how would you have reacted if I had told you a month ago and you didn't figure it out by yourself?"

"I would have thought you mad as the hatter. I guess you were right."

"Thought so. Now Father I think it's time to take off Vincent's cast." She smiled at Father.

"Quite right. Vincent sit down and we'll get started." He gestured the chair in the middle of the room.

Vincent looked at Father nervously and at the saw in his hand. Shadow smiled.

"Don't worry Vincent. I'll hold your good hand while Father saws off the cast. I want to be here for you."

Vincent smiled at her but was still nervous. Shadow could feel it. He sat down and Shadow held out her hand. He took it with gratitude. He looked at Father ready to proceed. Father started sawing with the big hand saw and Vincent hated the sound it made. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the sound. He thought of Catherine, which seemed to calm him down a little but he still felt panicked. He squeezed Shadow's hand. She gave Vincent a reassuring squeeze.

Then he felt some one putting something in his ears. He couldn't hear the saw though he could feel it. Then he heard Mozart. It was coming from whatever was in his ears. He relaxed at the music.

The next thing he knew the vibrating stopped. Vincent opened his eyes and looked at Father. He had put down the handsaw and was starting to remove the cast. He looked at Shadow, now sitting on the ground. She was still holding his hand, but she seemed as relaxed as he was. He noticed that the things in his ears were still going and were attached into a wire that led to a small device.

She looked up at him she pressed a button and the music stopped. His right arm was now free and Vincent took the thing out of his ear. He looked at it curiously.

"It's a headphone and this "She lifted the device into his view."is an Mp3 player. I thought it would calm you down to listen to some classical music and not have to hear the saw. Apparently it worked."She smiled.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Vincent was sitting in his chair thinking. Shadow came in his chamber and watched him. He seemed deep in thought but Shadow couldn't hear his thoughts.

"Vincent,What are you thinking?"

He was silent.

"Vincent?"

"I am going to see Catherine. I will be back before dawn." He grabbed his cloak and was off.

Shadow thought this was strange. It was already close to dawn and Catherine had to be asleep at this hour. She sat down in his chair and closed her eyes. She concentrated on his thoughts. He was outside the tunnels and it, in his mind was closer to midnight. He was running and he saw Catherine in the middle of the park.

Shadow stopped there. This had to be a dream. Catherine wouldn't be out this late. She had to check it out.

Shadow transported to the opening in the drainage pipe. It was light outside and getting sunnier. She sensed Vincent close by. He was still asleep. She transported to him. He woke with a start.

"Vincent, we need to go."

Vincent checked his surroundings. He realised he was out in the open in the middle of the day.

"Get me out of here."

Suddenly they were back in the tunnels and Vincent was on the bed passed out. Shadow took smelling salt out of her pocket and held them to Vincent's nose. He woke up instantly.

"How...."

"I transported. It's one of my many talents. I'll be back with Father." Vincent sat up. He felt hot, dizzy and his head hurt. Father was back and so was Shadow. Father looked upset.

"Vincent, What the Hell were you thinking.!" He was surprised to hear that from Shadow.

"I don't know. I remember going to see Catherine but she was in the park...."

"Vincent why did you go in the daylight?" Father asked worriedly.

"I think he was dreaming. You know he wouldn't be stupid enough to go out into the daylight on purpose."

"I may have been. I don't know where the dream began but It ended with my death. The next thing I know Shadow is beside me at the park in daylight." He seem agitated. He was pacing back and forth rapidly. His vision was blurred and he didn't feel rational.

"I feel strange Father. I have been feeling this way for a few days. I need to go."

"Go? Go where."

"I DON'T KNOW ! I'm sorry Father I need to go deeper into the tunnels." He stormed off.

"Father, go get Catherine. We're going to need her and I think Vincent's other half is trying to take over. I can feel, hear, and see it. I'll follow him."

* * *

Catherine was outside the entrance to the caves. Pascal had led her and Father there. Mouse was outside the entrance. They could all hear Vincent's cries of agony.

Shadow was in the Shadow world right now and Roryc was out. He wondered if this plan was going to work. He saw Catherine coming.

_Better start _He thought to himself. He stood at the main entrance of the huge cavern they were in. Vincent was watching them, even though Roryc was in the shadow world

"Vincent, look what you have been reduced to. Man, I feel sorry for you." Vincent growled at him menacingly.

"Oooh...I'm so scared. Come and get me big boy." Catherine was right behind him so, hopefully the plan would work.

Roryc felt Catherine behind him. He saw Vincent charge like a madman and at the last moment Roryc fazed behind Catherine.

As planned, Vincent stopped, stilled posed for a strike, at the exact spot where Catherine stood. He collapsed to the ground.

Roryc clutched his chest, leaning against the entryway. Shadow was back almost instantly. She could feel her heart stop. She was still in the shadow world so Catherine couldn't see her.

Catherine was over Vincent,telling him, more so yelling at him not to leave him. She kissed Vincent with the full passion and love she could never express before.

* * *

Vincent woke with a start. He saw Shadow, for he was still half crazy with his madness. Catherine looked in that direction and said "No one is there. It's okay."

Shadow soundproofed the room. No one was going to hear them. She sat down, took out her note book and started drawing.

Vincent turned his attention back to Catherine and kissed her back. This was not just a small peck, this was a full on lips, full of passion kiss.

He used his tongue to make an opening between her lips. His tongue found his way to hers. Their tongues were locked in a battle. Vincent's won.

Catherine was quickly undressing and when she was done, she practically ripped off Vincent's clothes. Vincent rolled Catherine onto her back and was on top of her.

He kissed her repeatedly. He slowly moved down from her lips to her stomach. His took his tongue and went into a small spiral, outward from the bellybutton. A trail of goosebumps followed his tongue. He slowly moved back up to her collarbone and began sucking. After a few moments he lifted his mouth and examined his work. There was a small purplish patch where his mouth had been. He seemed satisfied, so he continued to his her on the mouth.

He took his hands and slowly spread out Catherine's legs so that he could get in a better position. Vincent was about ready to go in her when Catherine moaned. It almost brought him back to his senses. Almost. She was silent though and smiled in had waited for too long for this moment and there was no going back now.

He slowly put his hardened member in her. He went in and out slowly, taking his time. Catherine spoke then.

"Vincent, move! Move, Vincent, move!" She said in a exasperated tone.

He looked down at her. The sound of her voice was so beautiful, It almost made him want to stop. Vincent, though, complied to her wishes and started moving faster.

Catherine moaned his name in name when he hit the right spot. He continued for a moment, Gave a roar of triumph, Then passed out on the ground.

Catherine quickly redressed herself and Vincent. Little did She know was that Shadow had been watching the whole time, drawing it. She had sound proofed the room so no one would hear this beautiful scene set before her.

After they were both dressed Shadow came out of the shadow world and feigned surprise and fright.

"Are you okay, Is he okay? I felt his heart stop." Shadow hid the smile that played on her lips.

"He fine, I'm fine. We just...." She didn't know how to describe it.

"Became One." Shadow said reading her face."I am the only witness to it. Even if I didn't see it I would have experienced it through Vincent. I think it made a beautiful portrait. By the way I sound proofed the room so no one else would hear." She couldn't hold in the smile much longer.

Catherine blushed. "You...saw it_ and _drew it? And you're the presence he's been talking about all this time?" She laid Vincent's head on her lap.

"Yep, I'm his sister actually. We share a bond, sort of like the one you and Vincent share, except I'm like Vincent and he's like you. Kind of weird in a way."

"It's not weird at all. I think it's wonderful that you have a bond with him. Is there anything else you share?"

"Yeah, I hear his thoughts feel his feelings and feel any physical pain he goes through. My blood and spit also have special properties to help with wounds. At any rate you saved him and I don't know how I can ever repay you"

"You already did. You saved him from Paracelcus. Plus Vincent saved himself. Is Father coming?"

"Soon, I'm going to make sure everything is ready for Vincent's return. I'll be back when he wakes up." Then she was gone.

* * *

Father came by some time later and asked if they were alright. She told him they were fine and Shadow was back.

Vincent woke up at the sound of Shadow's footsteps coming in the entryway.

"Shadow?"

She was at his side in a instant. "Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"You're safe Vincent. We're going to back to your Chamber. Now, Uppsy Daisy." She slowly heaved him to his feet. Vincent was steady for a second, then, as he was tried to take a step he fell forward. Shadow caught him right before he fell face flat.

"Come on, I'll carry you." Then she heaved him over her shoulder.

"Please Shadow, I can walk. Please put me down."

"Vincent, You couldn't even make it one step without falling. Either I'm going to carry you or we'll get eight of the strongest people to, your choice."

Since he knew Shadow could carry him easier then all of the other tunnel dwellers combined, Vincent resigned  
"I guess you can carry me."

Shadow smiled as if she already knew what the answer was going to be."Now that that's settled, everybody hold onto me, don't let go, and Vincent...Goodnight"

Before Vincent had time to say anything everyone grabbed hold of Shadow and she transported.

* * *

Suddenly, they were all in Vincent's chamber. Shadow laid Vincent on the bed. He was passed out. Catherine came over to him.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, It's a side affect of him transporting. Should we wake him?" Shadow put her hand in her pocket.

"Yes, It's probably for the best." So Shadow took something out of her pocket and knelt down.

"What is that?" Catherine pointed to the tube.

"A tube of smelling salts. It should wake him up without pain." She held it to his nose as he inhaled. He woke up instantly. He turned to her.

"Vincent, do you where you are and who is with you in this room?"

Vincent sat up and looked around slowly.

"I know in underground in the tunnels. I don't exactly know where I am, even though this place seems familiar.

"This is your Chamber, Now do you know Who we are?"

Vincent turned to each person.

"Father, Mouse, and Pascal. She" He gestured to Catherine"Is the woman I love and you are Shadow, whom I've recently discovered is my sister."

"Well I better get going, later." She disappeared.

"Pascal, Mouse, I think we should give them some time alone. I'll be by to check on you later." Father went out of the room and the others started to follow.

"See you later Vincent."

"Okay good, okay fine. Later Vincent." Then they were gone.

It's great, no it's better than great, It's fantastic to have you back Vincent" Catherine hugged him.

"I'm glad to be back, but there is one thing I would like to know one thing."

"What? I tell you anything I can Vincent."

"Your name, I don't remember It." He put his head down, embarrassed.

"Catherine" She lifted his chin."You don't have to be ashamed for things you forget." She smiled.

"I also feel something missing. I feel Shadow. What are you feeling?"

"You don't know." _You always know_ She thought the last part.

Vincent shook his head."No"

Catherine realized then what was missing.

"Our bond, Vincent. Our bond is what you feel missing." She looked sadder then he had seen her.

"Catherine, It will be alright. Don't be sad."

Then she cried.

* * *

Vincent walked around his Chamber curiously. He picked up random items and stared hard at them with a confused expression. After a few minutes he would put them down with a defeated expression.

He felt Shadow behind him, trying to surprise him.

"Hello Shadow, don't you know you can't surprise me anymore?"

"I could if I put a mental block in my mind, but I don't have the patience to build one."

Vincent turned and smiled at his sister. Ever since his illness a few days ago, She was always by his side. His shadow.

"Hmmmm....Why so sad Brother?"

"I still can't seem to remember much about the past. I feel like a stranger here."

"I could help you with that."

"How?"

"It's really hard to explain, Let me show you." Shadow place a hand on Vincent's cheek.

Vincent felt something rush into his mind. It was a calm, soothing sensation. Then the memories washed into his mind. His entire life flashed before him. Not all the memories were vivid at first but as time in the memories passed the more vivid the memories became. The more vivid memories started when he was sixteen, then they grew stronger. They kept rushing past until they came to this exact moment.

Shadow took her hand away. She looked tired but happy too.

"_That_ was your entire life thus far."

"How could you know everything?"

"Vincent, I've seen your entire life through the back of my eyelids. I've seen everything, heard everything, felt everything....Vincent, to me, your life is my life. My earliest memory is of me in a crib watching from behind my lids what was happening to you at that moment. My life wouldn't exist without you. You were the one thing in my life that kept me going."

"Why" was all Vincent could reply.

"Why? well I said to myself, ' If my brother can live in this world, through all of the challenges he's faced, so can I. I won't stop till I find you, Vincent.' Thats what I told myself" She sat on the floor next to his chair.

Vincent sat in his chair for a moment, thinking about what she said.

Shadow stood up after a short while and said"Vincent I'm going to talk to Catherine. I'll be back in a few hours." He didn't seem to take notice.

* * *

Catherine sat on the balcony staring out at the city. She saw a hand come on the outside of the balcony, thinking it might be Vincent's.

Shadow appeared on the balcony. Catherine felt a little disappointed.

"Catherine I know you're disappointed that I'm not Vincent, but I needed to tell you something."

She smiled." You could have used the front door."

I only knew where the basement was and the way here from the outside. But anyway, I know what you found out today and you _must_ tell Vincent soon, before it's too late..."

"What? Why must I tell him so soon?"

"Because, Gabriel is coming for your child"

* * *

**I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story! BTW if you didn't understand the 'mad as the hatter' comment, It refers to alice in wonderland, at the tea party.**


	6. Taken

****

Hi there,

**thanks to the people who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far. **

**

* * *

**

"What? Who is Gabriel?" She said worriedly.

"I cant say anymore, I've said too much already. The only things you need to know are one: You need to tell Vincent about your child, two: Gabriel is coming for your Child, and three: If anything happens to him I will never forgive you." Then Shadow disappeared off of the balcony.

Catherine sat there for a moment and thought about what Shadow had said. Shadow never lied, but she never always told the whole truth either. If this Gabriel was coming for her child she had to tell Vincent. She would tell Vincent about the baby tomorrow.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Vincent woke up the next day very confused. He still had problems with his memories even though he had just learned everything yesterday. It just seemed to give him a headache when he thought about it. He could recall memories and he ,at least, didn't feel like a stranger any more.

Shadow came in and smiled."Afternoon brother. Having a late day, I see."

Vincent looked up at her."What time is it?"

"About three in the afternoon. I came back about midnight found you asleep, so I just went to bed. I came back about six, the usual time you wake up, to find you still asleep. I must have worn you out yesterday or something because if you're now just getting up, You had to be tired." She sat down on the bed next to him.

"That's unusual. I never sleep in late. I was always an early riser, even as a child." He sat up and put his legs over the edge of the bed."Has anything important happened today?"

"Nothing to my knowledge, I've been around the tunnels all day. There was nothing on the pipes that spoke of celebrations or danger, so it's been normal."

Vincent sat on the bed for a moment he must speak to Catherine tonight. He had a strange feeling.

* * *

Catherine was in the office. She was thinking about what Shadow had said.

"Radcliffe? Hello? Cathy?" Catherine looked up.

"Sorry Joe. What do you need?"

"Nut'n. A message came in for ya' and da person who delivered it said you need to respond as soon as possible. Here." Joe handed her an envelope. Catherine took it.

"Thanks"

She opened the envelope. Inside there was note.

_Catherine,_

_I need to see you tonight or as soon as possible. It's important. Till the balcony._

_Vincent_

Catherine put the note back in the envelope. Vincent wanted to see her. She was almost off work so she would be home soon. Then she would see Vincent.

* * *

After a couple of hours she finished up her work and headed home. She got home and opened the door. Catherine put her stuff down and went on the balcony. She went inside and sat on the couch. It was almost dark and Vincent would be here soon.

She heard a knock on the door. She went to the door."Who's there?"

A little boy anwsered."It's me Jeff."

Catherine unlocked the door. She had always liked Jeff. He was only six but he was smart. She opened the door and Jeff looked sad."What's wrong Jeff?"

"I'm sorry miss Cathy, I'm sorry but they were going to hurt my mom. I'm sorry."He was close to tears.

"Who Jeff? Who's going to...."She looked and saw men running down the hall.

"I'm sorry." Jeff was crying now.

"Jeff, go back to your apartment. I'll be okay. Go." Catherine knew she didn't have time to close the door she just ran for her gun. They stormed in behind her. The caught her before she could get to the gun. she didn't have time to do anything before something hit her. Then the darkness took her.

* * *

Vincent was about leave when Shadow ran to the entryway. "Vincent don't go. I have a bad feeling about this."

Vincent looked at her. She had always been truthful to him. She wouldn't lead him astray, but he had to see Catherine.

"I know you want to see her, but I got a really bad feeling, And I mean a bad feeling and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shadow I have to see her just to see if she's alright."

"Can I at least see you to here apartment? I don't want you do be alone. I will leave once she comes out."

"Fine"

"Thank You."

* * *

Awhile later they were at Catherine's apartment. It was dark inside. Vincent tapped on the french doors, as he usually did. After a few minutes, tried again.

"Let me check inside. I'll be back."Shadow fazed inside.

"Damn!" He heard Shadow say under her breath. She opened the door for him. She looked angry and sad at the same time.

"What's the matter?"

"She's gone Vincent, Gabriel's men took her. Here they left a note." She looked around and handed Vincent the note. He read it while she looked around the room. She turned on a light in the corner of the room far away from Vincent. She suddenly pushed him out into the bedroom.

"Jeff, what a surprise."

"Miss Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Well Jeff, I came to see Miss Catherine. I found the door open and the place a mess." She looked him over."You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

He looked down. He started to cry."Oh, Jeff I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not you Miss Shadow. Strange men in b-black c-came to the apartment. They threatened my Mom if I-I didn't help them get miss Cathy. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Shadow went over to the boy and held him."It's okay. I know it's hard but it's okay. Is your mom okay?"

"Yeah. Can you tell Vincent sorry for me?"

The question shocked her. She felt Vincent stiffen."How do you know Vincent?"

"I heard her talking to him one night on the balcony. I'm in the apartment next to hers and I was on the balcony when I heard him. I leaned over and I saw him climbing down. He was looking at her apartment the whole time. He looked really scary, lion-like and all but from what I heard he's not scary at all. I go out every night so I can hear him. I never told anybody about him because it didn't seem right to tell anybody about him. I'd like to meet him someday."

"Would you like to meet him now?"

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, He's my brother."

"Really?" she nodded. "Cool."

"Close the door Jeff. Vincent you can come out now." Vincent timidly stepped out of the bedroom. He had his hood up. He stayed about five feet away from Jeff."

"Jeff, This is Vincent. Vincent, This is Jeff."

"Hi Vincent, It's nice to meet you." He came closer to Vincent and stuck out his hand. Vincent slowly lifted his hand to Jeff's and took it.

"Hello Jeffery, If you don't mind me calling you that."

Jeff looked at Vincent's hand and smiled. "I don't mind, Why don't you take off that silly hood. I'm not afraid."

Vincent slowly took down his hood. He revealed his form to the boy. The boy looked up unafraid but then looked down and started to cry again. Vincent crouched down and lifted the boy's chin. "What's the matter Jeffery?"

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I'm so-so sorry." The boy was crying non-stop. Vincent put his arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright Jeffery. It's alright. Catherine wanted you to protect your mother and so do I. I'm not mad at you for protecting her."

Jeff stopped crying. He looked at Vincent."Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go home. Your mother will be worried."

"You should go home too Vincent. The police will be here soon"

"Alright."

* * *

They were back in the tunnels soon. Vincent went to his chamber while Shadow went and told Father what had happened.

"What?! Catherine's missing? You let a child see Vincent! What were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?"

She looked at him calmly and replied"She _is _missing and _yes_ I_ did_ let a child see Vincent. He had already seen Vincent. He kept his secret, so I _thought_ I might as well make it a formal introduction and to answer your last question I may be. Hi Vincent."

Father looked up from Shadow to see Vincent standing in the entryway.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Shadow is right the child had already knew about me. I was willing to meet him. Shadow is quite sane, a little wild but quite sane."

"Vincent, I'm going to start search for her tomorrow during the day. I want you to search with me at night. Is that alright. Right now we both need to rest."

"You're right and I will help you search I will not stop until I find her."

"Neither will I."

* * *

**I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story! **


	7. Saved

****

Hi there,

**thanks to the people who have reviewed and stayed with me thus far. I'm Finally having people review! I'm so happy.**

**

* * *

**

Shadow got up again to search for Catherine. It had been six months and no luck. She had a black suit on today with a white undershirt and black tie. She was also wearing leather gloves. Shadow felt like she was going to need them. She went up top and sat on top of the drainage pipe. She concentrated on Catherine and her feelings. She felt something, a little pull, but not anything to pull her in the right direction.

"Uuuugh!" She put in earplugs and started towards the city. The earplugs would drown out a lot of the sound so she could concentrate on Catherine. Shadow went into the shadow world so no one would freak out went she fazed through stuff.

She got into the city and concentrated again. The pull was stronger but still not strong enough to take her anywhere specific. She marked her spot with a quarter and went five feet in all the south directions and in all the north directions. She tried the west, nothing. She tried the east and got a stronger pull. she let the quarter out of the shadow world and moved towards the pull. It was picked up in seconds.

She got closer and the pull got stronger. She was going to come back this way when she had Vincent but they would have to be out of the shadow world so that Vincent wouldn't pass out.

Suddenly she hit a wall.

The trail stopped, the pull stopped. It was as if it had disappeared. She also realized she was out of the shadow world. Shadow looked around. There were lots of buildings around. She went towards the first building, which was tall and inconspicuous. Shadow took out the earplugs. She put on a ski mask and glasses. She went into the front desk.

"I have an appointment with Gabriel."

The front desk security guy radioed in to the top floor. " There's somebody who says they got an appointment sir. Shall I send them up?"

His voice was clear over the radio. "Send them up Charles."

"Go ahead, He'll be waiting."

_That's what I'm afraid of _She thought to herself. Still, She got into the elevator with confidence. She took herself in her happy place and let Roryc take partial control. She would need his blood lusting nature here.

The Elevator doors opened and the first thing she heard were shots. She couldn't faze through them. They hurt for a second but then the wounds healed. She quickly strode to each of the guards and ripped out each of their throats. Her Shadow powers didn't work here but she still had her strength. Shadow didn't have time for this.

In the distance she heard slow deliberate clapping. "What a monsterous heart you have."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She said in sarcastic tone. She wasn't going to be able to disguise her voice here.

"I see you heard about my advertisement."

"It looked interesting. The pay is way below of my usual range." She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I can see, What are you exactly? Any thing you want you can have." He smiled a cold smile. Shadow held a shudder.

"I want the girl, alive when you're done with her."

"What?"

" You heard me. I want the girl. Alive. Ya'know it's not hard to Hack into security cams unnoticed."

"Fine. You can have her. Now what are you exactly?"

"Human, just like you. I just have better reflexes."

"Then how is it that you have no bullet holes in you."

"Fast healing, learned it from some monks in Tibet."

"Do you always train with monks, I thought they were peaceful beings."

"So was I, at one point. Now I use what they taught me to my advantage." She had always used lying to people like him but she couldn't even believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"I see, Why is is you want the girl?"

"She's beautiful, and I could use a side kick. Now what's my job? You just said to come."

"I need you to bring me a man. Not just a man, An extra ordinary man."

"I will need a picture to confirm."

Gabriel went into another room and Shadow tried to sense Catherine but to no avail. Gabriel came out and handed Shadow a picture. A picture of Vincent. She held back a gasp and another shudder.

"My, He is extra ordinary isn't he? He might be hard to reach."

"Yes he is and Don't you want to know where you can find him?"

"I've got a good sense of where I might find him. I have the best tracking sense in the world. Better than Snow's."

"You know Snow?"

"Yea, I'm one of the ones he was supposed to kill. I had him begging for mercy. I should have never let him go."

"I see."

"I want to see the girl, Now."

"Do whatever you like down the hall to the right. Take your time she isn't going anywhere."

Shadow had reached the door. The man standing watched her but let her in.

* * *

Catherine saw her as Shadow entered the room. Shadow looked around, only one cam. She could disable the sound. She went towards the bed and Catherine moved into view of the cam. Shadow disabled the sound and stayed out of view

"Catherine, I've disabled the sound but they will still see us so I can't move into view."

"What do you want? Who are you?"

Shadow pulled off the glasses and mask. "Catherine, keep calm and walk over here slowly out of view of the camera."

Catherine did what she was told and came over to the bed. When She was out of View of the camera she hugged Shadow.

"Shadow, How did you get here? I'm so glad to see you."

"I got here by following a pull of yours but it stopped abruptly. So I just picked a building. You look about ready to pop. I need to get back to Vincent, He will want to get here to get you both." She smiled. "Try not to have the baby till we get back, Okay?"

"I'll Try." Catherine smiled back.

"I need to put the sound back on and leave okay? I'll be back with Vincent. Yell at me on my way out or beg. I don't want them knowing you know me."

"Okay"

"Now"She said quietly

"Get out! Now! I don't want you! I want Vincent!" She screamed.

Shadow slipped on her disguise. "Alright, Alright lady! I get it. I'm going." She headed towards the door. "I'll be back here later whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Once she got out of that 'blocking zone' she transported back to the tunnels. The sun was set and Shadow needed to see Vincent. She fazed straight to him.

"Vincent" She called to him.

He was sitting in his room holding his head in his hands. Shadow concentrated on what he was hearing. A beating...A heartbeat. His son. _Jacob_.

"Vincent! Look at me! I know where to find Her!"

Vincent looked up "Where." It wasn't a question.

"The lower east part of the city, about a mile away from the second ave subway. I can't get her out by transporting but I can get in. I'll see you there." Then she was gone.

* * *

She suddenly was back in Catherine's room in the corner. Out of the view of the camera. She disabled the camera and broke down the door. No one was there. She heard cries of pain, which she followed until she came across a room. She pulled the door off the hinges. Gabriel, Catherine, and a doctor were in the it.

Gabriel shot Shadow in the head. As she fell he walked by telling the doctor to kill Catherine. Right after he stepped over Shadow's body, She got up and grabbed the needle out of the doctor's hand.

"It will be painless, I promise." Shadow stuck the needle right in his heart. He collapsed to the ground.

"Catherine are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but the baby! Gabriel took him-"

"Don't worry, Vincent's on the roof he should be able to save the baby, but he would kill me if you died. Even if Vincent can't get him, Gabriel will keep the baby alive till he has what he wants from Vincent. The baby will be safe."

"He will be, You're right." She looked up at Shadow."Shadow! You're bleeding!" Shadow touched her forehead. It was bleeding. She checked the back of her head. It was also bleeding. The bullet had gone through. It was healing though, it would be finished in a few minutes but It would still leave a scar.

"I'm fine it's healing. I should get you to Vincent. He's still on the roof." She picked Catherine up and took the stairs up. They reached the steps and heard Vincent who was on his knees, sobbing, loudly. Shadow put Catherine down near the base of the steps.

"Please I have to go to him." She whispered.

"It's not save. He thinks he has lost you. He's unpredictable. Let me get him somewhat normal before he see you. I'll be back."

Shadow climbed back up the steps and stepped over to Vincent. She knelt down beside him. "Vincent?" Vincent let out a roar and swung his left hand around. Shadow escaped most of the claws but the middle claw that scratched her from just above the left eyebrow down to right above the corner of the mouth. The cut split eyelid all the way down to the eye. "Damn" She cursed softly to herself. Then she calmed down. "Vincent, that hurt. Calm down. It's alright." She embraced him in a hug. Vincent came back to his senses then but let out an anguished scream. Then he cried into her shoulder. After about fifteen minutes she came away and said " Let's go home. I have something that will make you feel better."

"Nothing can bring back Catherine."

"I think this might" Shadow knew he was too blinded to notice things unless they were right in front of him. She led him to the stairs. When they got close to the base of the stairs on the roof, She made him crouch down. "Look." Vincent looked down, then back at Shadow. He repeated this several times. Catherine had fallen asleep while Vincent had been crying.

Vincent looked at Shadow. "How-"

"Later. We need to get underground and get her home. Am I carrying her or are you?"

Without a word Vincent went down to the base of the steps, picked Catherine with care, and waited for the door to be opened. Shadow opened the door and they headed home.

* * *

After Catherine was in a proper bed sleeping, Shadow went to clean Vincent's wounds. When she got to his chamber, she found him sitting in his chair.

"Hello Shadow." He said without looking up.

"Vincent I'm here to clean your wounds. After that I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

Vincent looked up, his eyes went wide when he saw the blood. "What happened?"

She touched her forehead and skimmed over to her eyelid. They were both healed but there was still dried blood on her and her clothes._ Well, I'll never wear **this **suit again._

"Nothing"

"It wasn't Nothing, You were hurt."

"Well the one on my eye is from your claw and the one through my head was from Gabriel's bullet. It went completely through. For some unknown reason My shadow powers didn't work there. Did she tell you about him."

"Who, Gabriel? No she didn't-"

"I meant your son."

"What? I have a son?"

"Yes, You have a son. Jacob."

"Jacob. Have you seen him?"_Why Jacob? It fits though._

"No, I felt him, the minute his heart started beating, I felt him. I can still feel him. He's feeding. He has looked up at that monster and yet he knows that he's not part of that man. He knows he belongs somewhere else. He doesn't know that place is here, but he knows its not there somehow. He's a part of me."

"Are you going to search for him?"

"Whether anybody else does or not. He's my nephew and much more that that."

"What more could He be?"

"My possibility."

* * *

**I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story! **


	8. Tranquilized

****

Hi there,

**I think I need to have some V/C fluffiness 'cuz I'm really stuck.**

**

* * *

**

It had been three days since Jacob's kidnapping. Shadow hadn't eaten or slept since then. She wasn't going to treat herself to those luxuries while Jacob was still missing. The only reason why she drank water was because Vincent begged her to. She couldn't resist his pleading eyes.

Vincent came into her chamber. She didn't even look up. She was only here because Vincent begged her to try to sleep. She just sat in the recliner she got and started think of where to look next. She didn't have to look up when Vincent came into the entryway.

"What do _you_ want?" He knew she didn't sleep.

"I'm not tired and you know that. I want to find Jacob. That is what I'm going to do now." Shadow got up and left.

Vincent moved out of the way. He didn't want to fight with her. They had done enough of that in the past three days. He still hadn't come to terms with what Shadow had said. He sat down on the bed.

_Her possibility. It just doesn't seem possible. He's only a child. It's impossible, isn't it? _He put head in his hands. Catherine came in a few minutes later. She had quit her job and came to live in the tunnels because she had insisted that their child live with _both _of his parents. They had also stuck with the name Jacob. It seemed to fit and they didn't think Shadow was going was going to call him anything else.

"I thought I heard you in here. I heard her stomp out so I figured you were in here. What's the matter?"

"I'm worried that's all." He hadn't told her what Shadow had told him.

"Vincent, Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, You know that."

"Well, the day before Gabriel took me Shadow came by my apartment. She told me Gabriel was coming for Jacob. I don't think-

"She Knew he was coming! Why didn't she tell me?!" Now he was angry.

"I don't think she knew when Gabriel was coming but she knew he was coming. She probably didn't want you worrying." She sat on the bed next to him.

Vincent sighed. He calmed down a bit, though he was still irritated. He had to tell her.

"Shadow told me something as well. Three days ago she told me Jacob was more than her nephew. He was..."

"Her possibility?"

Vincent looked up, His eyes wide." You know?"

"I've known since that night that she told me of Gabriel. She said quote"If anything happens to him I will never forgive you" unquote.I figured it out two days later. and I think she's angry with me.. She hasn't spoken to me since we came back."

"How do you take it in so calmly?"

"I've had six months to work it out in my own way. You've had three days. I didn't accept it at first either. It took me at least a month before I even thought it was possible. I only excepted it the night I was rescued. She had pulled the door off the hinges just to get to us. She took a bullet to save me and Jacob. That was when I knew she would risk anything to have him safe and happy. Now how about I distract you for a little while." She stood up, grabbed him by the hand pulled Vincent to their room.

When they were in there she sat him on the bed, went back over to the entryway and draped the tapestry over it. Catherine moved back over to the bed. She sat on Vincent's lap and put her lips close to his unique ones."Now-"

Vincent felt what Catherine was feeling. "No, Catherine-I-"

She put her finger on his lips. "You won't hurt me. I know you."

She took her finger away and put her lips to his. Vincent couldn't resist any longer. He wrapped his arms around Catherine and pulled her closer. He put his tounge in her mouth and gently started massaging hers. He felt her hands unlace his vest. After that was on the floor she unbuttoned Vincent's shirt and He let her pull it to the floor. She pulled him down onto the bed with her. Catherine pulled off his pants. The kissing continued while all this ensued.

Vincent got on top of her and smiled. He pulled his face away from hers. "This is unfair. I'm fully naked and you're fully clothed."

She smiled back. "Well, I can fix that." She took off her clothes in a haste and they fell to the floor next to his. She leaned her head back as Vincent left a trail of kisses from her neck to her collar bone. He rubbed his aching member to her body. She moaned softly. He slipped inside of her. Vincent's lips went back to hers. He slowly moved in and out, gradually picking up pace. Catherine slipped her arms around his back to get him closer to her. Vincent forgot that it felt so good to be inside of her. It felt as if they were made for each other.

After fifteen minutes, Vincent slowly came out of her. He collapsed next to her breathless. He put his hands behind his head. He was, for now, happy. Catherine laid her head upon his broad chest and put an arm across his waist." That was wonderful."

"Yes it was." Catherine fell asleep instantly. He on the other hand thought about what she had said earlier.

_She had pulled the door off the hinges just to get to us. She took a bullet to save me and Jacob._

He laid there for what seemed an eternity before a voice entered his head.

_Vincent, come to the Chamber of the Falls. I want to talk to you._

Vincent carefully got up, got dressed and headed to the Falls. He was unsurprised to see Shadow sitting there waiting for him.

"Vincent, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For almost everything. I'm sorry that I was mean to you these past couple of days, I'm sorry we don't have Jacob and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Gabriel."

"It's alright."

"Wait I'm not done. I'm **not** going to apologize for loving Jacob the way I do though. I know he's my nephew and It's wrong but I love him. My love for him burns with the passion of a thousand suns. I don't know how to explain it. When I saw him as Gabriel was taking him away, I felt as if my heart had been freed from a cage. I felt all the connections to the earth that made me, me were cut away. My friends, the tunnel dwellers, Catherine, even you. But then a steel cable, no more like thousands of steel cables pulled me back. The one holding those cables, Vincent, Is Jacob. I don't care if he ever loves me back the way I love him. I will be whatever he wants me to be. I will be his friend, his aunt, his confidant, anything. Just so long as he is happy.I don't care If you or anybody else accepts what I feel but I would feel better to have your acceptance."

Vincent was silent for a moment taking all of what she said in. Then He looked at Shadow. He smiled."Then I guess I either have to accept it or grin and bear it. For now I guess I will have to do the latter."

Shadow smiled. She knew he was on his way to accepting what she had for Jacob.

"I'm going out now to search for Jacob, are you coming with me?"

"No you are staying here while I search for Jacob alone tonight. You need to sleep."

"Vincent, I can't sleep knowing Jacob's in the clutches of that monster."

"Please. Stay and try to sleep. I will need you tomorrow."

"I'll try."

* * *

Vincent had been gone for a couple of hours now. Shadow couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried. She was too worried about Vincent's and Jacob's safety. She decided to build some bookshelves for Father while she waited for Vincent to come back. She carved some from stone and some from wood. They were all one piece each.

When she was done she transported the stone ones on the ground floor and the wooden ones above the staircase. She put the books on the shelves according to subject or genre. She was almost done with the poetry section felt a sharp pain in her chest. They felt like needle pricks, then after a moment Nothing.

_Vincent!_ Shadow thought. She knew He shouldn't have gone alone. She concentrated on Vincent then transported.

* * *

She found herself on a roof in upper east side of New York. She looked around. No sign of Vincent. She went across the roof. She knelt down and found a tranquilizer dart laying on the ground.

_Damn. This has Gabriel written **all** over it._

She stood up. The tears fell. Shadow didn't have time to cry but she let them fall. She looked around. No point in staying here.

* * *

She was back in the tunnels. She had tranported back into Father's chamber. "Father, Father!"

Father came running to the railing. He looked tired. "Shadow what's the matter? Do you know what time it is?"

Shadow came up the stairs. She took his hand and placed the dart in it."I found this on a roof in the upper east part of New york. I went looking for him when I felt Vincent's pain. I told him he shouldn't be searching alone." Shadow broke down in tears then. Father went down and hugged girl.

"Shadow, it's alright" He looked around the room. He saw the shelves." Did You make these?"

Shadow pulled back and looked around. "Yeah, Vincent begged me to stay home. I couldn't sleep, I haven't since Jacob was taken. So I passed the time by making these:Stone for the bottom and wood one for above the railing. I was putting books away when I felt Vincent."

"Can you feel him now?"

"I can't sense exactly where he or Jacob is. I think Gabriel is a blocker."

"A what now?"Father asked confused.

"A blocker. I think he blocks my shadow powers. I can't faze around him, I can't go into the shadow world, or transport away from him. I can transport to him though. I can't do anything that I can do normally. I still have my strength and fast healing abilities though."

"I see." Still a little confused.

"It's sunrise. I'm going to search for them. I was working on poetry, I think." Then she dissappeared.

* * *

**I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story! Please Review.**


	9. Trusted

****

Hi there, people

**I think I need to have some Roryc in here because I'm really like him and he needs to be in the story.**

**

* * *

**

_Three months later..._

Roryc's eyes widened with surprise. The idea was a rare one, then as it was thought Shadow was in the cage and Roryc was out.

"Are you sure about this? Aren't you afraid of what I might do?" He was actually unsure of himself for once. He always wanted out but when she offered it he seemed reluctant.

_"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't do it. I know you. You can be cruel and heartless, but I know how you feel toward Jacob. I know you love him as much as I do. As a plus you get to go on a killing spree!"_

"Fine, but I'm not doing it for your stupid brother. I'm only doing it for Jacob, Now shut up I have to concentrate." He sat down. He put his first two fingers to his temples, His leonine features twisting in concentration. The fluffy bit at the end of his tail rubbed against his thigh.

After an hour Roryc stood up. He went down made himself look like Shadow except for his blue eyes. He couldn't change them, for they were the window to the soul and you can't change that.

* * *

He walked and walked, passing people who knew Shadow on the way. They would say hello and he would wave and be on his way.

After days of searching he stopped and transformed back, then he started looking and eventually found a small tunnel that could fit a large man, barely. He started to climb through it.

_Roryc, Do you know where you're going? _Shadow asked worriedly.

"Not anymore, I lost the signal awhile ago. I've been guessing since I stopped, really. I think this maybe it though because that was the direction the signal was pulling me." He got to the end and climbed out. He seemed to be in the basement of a mansion. It had boxes piled all around and dust covering everything.

He saw somebody coming towards the basement, so Roryc hid behind a box. It was a guard, who had a gun and a flashlight with him. Roryc waited till the guard had passed him before coming up from behind and breaking the guard's neck.

Roryc went upstairs and looked around. Every time he was met with a guard, he disposed of them before they could pull their guns or utter a sound.

* * *

Roryc finally made his way down another set of stair that seemed to connect to a different part of the house. He silently made his way into the main room. Roryc saw Vincent sitting in a cage in the corner of the room. Roryc saw a electrical box and knew that the cage was electrified.

Vincent looked in Roryc's direction and Roryc put a finger to his lips. Vincent just turned his head back away. Roryc saw the security cameras and faster than the human eye could see he disabled them completely.

"Vincent, I'm here to get you out of here."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because Shadow is trusting me on this and you know she wouldn't do that unless she had a good reason to."

Roryc moved over to the electricity switch and shut it down. He went to the door of the cage and pried it off as if it were a piece of paper.

"We need to get Jacob, Vincent. I'm not going to argue with you, now come."

Vincent said not a word but his head flashed up and Roryc knew the signs meant. Vincent bounded up and out of the cage. Roryc was close behind him.

Roryc found him in a bedroom getting ready to kill a man, Gabriel. Roryc put a hand on Vincent's shoulder.

"Vincent, your kid is crying. Don't let Jacob see you stoop to his level. Let a monster kill a monster." Vincent turned to his child to soothe him.

Roryc turned to Gabriel. He knelt down beside him and put his open palm into Gabriel's ribcage. He bent down close to his ear and said."Can you feel me, grasping you sick, twisted, heart? I feel your heart, it's speeding in fear. Are you afraid to die, Gabriel? Hear these final words before you die." A smile went across Roryc's lips "You will** never **harm anyone ever again. Goodbye Gabriel" Then Roryc's hand squeezed around Gabriel's heart killing him instantly. He wiped the blood on Gabriel's suit.

"We better go Vincent. I know the way out."

* * *

After some hours of traveling Vincent and Roryc had to stop to feed Jacob. Roryc went to Shadow's bag and pulled out a warm bottle of formula for Jacob. Vincent took it cautiously.

"I know you don't trust me Vincent but I would never harm Jacob." He sat down as far away from Vincent and Jacob so as not to look threatening.

"Why do you care so much about this one child?" The baby began to stir and Vincent put the bottle to his lips.

"I care because.....Well I can't really explain how or why I care for him. It just seemed to happen." He took out ingredients, some wood, started to prepare a meal for the both of them.

Vincent stayed silent while Roryc cooked the meal. Roryc knew what was going through Vincent's mind: Why was he here, why hasn't Shadow come back, and he couldn't wait to get home. Roryc always wondered would Vincent had been different if he was in the same position as Roryc and Shadow were.

"Vincent, it's ready. I know it's not much but it should do for now." Roryc had gain his powers back so he transported the bowl of soup over to Vincent.

Vincent looked at the soup before him. Roryc could see the suspicion in his eyes, but then Vincent did something Roryc didn't expect. He picked up the bowl in one hand and with Jacob in the other Vincent came over and sat by Roryc.

"Roryc, would you like to hold Jacob while I eat?" the question took both Roryc and Shadow by surprise.

_Yes! I would love to! _Shadow was bouncing up and down in the cage.

_He wasn't talking to you._ Roryc thought to her. "If you don't mind Vincent."

Vincent slowly placed Jacob in Roryc's arm. Jacob opened his eyes and saw Roryc. He gurgled happily and nuzzled closer to the warmth of Roryc's chest. Roryc, now tuned out to most of the world, smiled and rubbed a thumb carefully against Jacob's left cheek. He reminded Roryc of Catherine so much, except the eyes. The eyes were that of his father's. Jacob fell asleep after a few minutes snuggling closer to Roryc, grasping his vest.

Roryc heard a sigh and came back. He looked up and saw Vincent was asleep too.

"You really trust me with him?" Roryc whispered to Vincent, though he knew that the question wouldn't be answered.

He sat back, moving into a better position so Jacob wouldn't slip from his arms, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm dying to know what you think of my story! Please Review. If you don't review I will not get anymore inspiration then I will not write anymore. I mean it.**


	10. Home

****

Hi there, people

**I think it's time for some mushy goo. The chapter is a filler, I'm so sorry.

* * *

**

A few days later all three of them made their way back to familiar tunnels. They had had stopped every couple of hours to feed Jacob or to sleep. Roryc had pulled a baby carrier out of Shadow's bag. It was the kind that was like a sling and Jacob would lay comfortably in it.

Vincent had come to trust having Jacob around Roryc and Shadow. Shadow had come back a couple of hours ago.

* * *

"Where are we?" Vincent asked staring curiously.

"We are just below Father's Chamber, so if we go up to the left we will be in your Chamber shortly." Shadow went to the left and Vincent followed.

They came upon Vincent and Catherine's Chamber. Catherine wasn't there. "Where is Catherine?" Vincent asked.

Knowing the connection was still broken, Shadow said,"Probably with Father. We've been gone about a week so I would think she would be with him. She must be worried out of her mind."

Vincent smiled. "Yes she must be worried. Let me settle Jacob."

"I have a crib ready for him in my chamber, I was going to move it once we got back." Vincent walked into Shadow's chamber and gently placed him in the crib. It was made of wood that had been stained and polished. The crib was set between two lengths of wood so that the crib could rock from side to side.

Vincent, after looking at Jacob for a moment, turned to the entryway to see Shadow standing in it, watching him. "Shadow where did you get this?"

"Well Vincent, when I wasn't searching for you I had to do something to keep me sane. I carved. I made bookshelves for Father, which I organized, and I made this for Jacob. It's my present for the him after his naming ceremony."

"It's beautiful Shadow, thank you."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure making it" Shadow said, then in a hushed tone she said, "Hey....I hear Catherine coming. Go and see her. I'll watch Jacob."

* * *

Vincent walked down the hall and turned a corner. He heard footsteps and waited there. He saw Catherine and when she saw him, She went running straight into his arms. Tears of joy were streaming down Catherine's face.

_She's so happy and confused, It's overwhelming....Wait...I can tell she's happy! _Vincent thought excitedly.

"I guess you are wondering how I came to be here?"

"Wait...You know that I'm confused? Does that mean..."

"Yes, the bond has been reconnected somehow. I don't know when it came back."

"Did you get...?"

"Jacob? Yes he's in Shadow's chamber. Let us go see him."

They moved around the corner and back down the hall. A little way before they got to the entrace of Shadow's chamber, Vincent stopped Catherine and listened.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered to her softly.

"What?"She asked in the same tone.

"There is singing coming from Shadow's Chamber." They slowly moved towards her chamber. When they got there they saw Shadow holding baby Jacob in her arms slowly singing a lullaby in French. She didn't seem to notice them.

Vincent leaned on the entryway and Catherine leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Their hearts melted at the site.

After a bit Shadow got up and fazed through the left wall. The pair followed her to their chamber where she laid Jacob down in the crib she had made him, which she had apparently moved.

She stood over the crib for a few moment then started back towards the wall. She was close in on it , but instead of fazing through it like she normally did, she hit it head on.

Vincent went over to Shadow and turned her around. She had some minor scratches but other than that she was fine.

"Ow." She said softly to herself."That hurt. Hi Vincent, I didn't notice you there." Shadow looked up. Vincent saw her eyes were not really focused on him, or anything for that matter.

"That lullaby was beautiful Shadow where did you hear it?"

"Um....I heard it when I was about four, I think. The lady at the orphanage used to sing to us in many different languages. She taught us every one I can think of: sign, Russian, Madarin, Spainish, French, Japanese, German, Polish, Scandinavian, Greek, Latin, and Itailian. French though was the one that stuck with me the most. I think I hit that wall pretty hard."

Vincent just stood there for a moment. He could tell by her speech, demeaner, stance and eyes that Shadow was truly in love with his son. She was smiling more than she usually did and this smile was different. It was a truly happy smile.

"I'm going to go to bed now, before I hurt myself anymore." Shadow glided across the room, picking up Catherine and putting her out of the way all in one twirling movement.

"Wow. That was unexpected."

"It was unusual, but It was beautiful. She has a wonderous Alto voice. Her low voice is perfect for singing a lullaby."

They went over to the crib." Vincent this is beautiful" Catherine breathed out as she examined the crib.

"Shadow made it for Jacob."

"Wow..." She looked down at Jacob." He's so beautiful." She had hoped for Jacob to look like his father but she still loved him.

"He reminds me so much of you Catherine."

Jacob opened his eyes at them for the first time. Catherine was hypnotized by the cerulean eyes."He's got his father's eyes though."

They watched him as Jacob looked around for a moment and then fell back asleep.

* * *

**I n eed an opinion here! I can't just keep writing without any inspiration! Please review, please please please!**


	11. Hurt

****

Hi there, people

**I think it's time for some drama! Yay I love conflict!

* * *

**

**_Thirteen Years Later..._**

It had been forever since Shadow had done anything dangerous. She hadn't done anything like that since Jacob had been back in the tunnels. He was thirteen now. Today was his thirteenth birthday. Shadow was setting up the last of the decorations in the great hall. Shadow was hoping that little Cathy was going to be there. Jacob had a crush on her and Shadow wanted him to be happy while at this party.

Vincent stepped in and looked around. "Shadow. This is amazing. Is there nothing you _can't _do?"

"I can't write my name in the snow with my own urine."She got off the ladder and hugged her brother. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to see you. It looks wonderful."

"Wait till you see my turntables."

"You're what now?" Vincent asked giving her a puzzled look as she led him up the stairs.

"These are turntables." She strode over to a table that had what appeared to be record players sitting on it. " you put a record on here and play it and/or scratch it, like this." Shadow put a disk on and started it started to play when abruptly she put her hand on it and pushed forward fast. Vincent put his hands on his ears.

"Sorry, I forgot your sensitive ears are as used to this kind of noise like my sensitive ears are." she let the disk go and it played again. She stopped it after a second.

"Shadow, That was...unusual. People like to listen to that?" Vincent asked taking his hands from his head.

"Yes, you sort of turn the scratch into a rhythm and combine it with the music and you get something that sounds half decent. It's for after all the adults leave."

"You aren't an adult?" Vincent said curiously. By looking at her, You couldn't tell Shadow as twenty-eight years old. She still looked sixteen and sometimes acted like it.

"Vincent, you **know **that I know my body doesn't age normally, neither does yours. You don't look a day over twenty and you know it's true. You're almost forty-six but you don't look it." She smiled.

"Yes, I know but you are really twenty-eight, and where is Jacob anyway?"

"He's with his friends doing something." She went back downstairs. She started pulling food and drink items out of her bag of infinity and placing them on one of the many tables.

"Has William started the cake? How are the your other kids doing?" Shadow asked, not that she didn't already know.

At that moment, all of Vincent's younger children appeared. " Hi Shadow" Young Will said being the bravest of the six. The three boys had inherited their father's unique traits while the daughter's had all been normal. Shadow thought this was kind of funny, seeing as how Jacob had not taken the unique features.

"Hi Will. I see you've brought your brothers, Alex and Winslow, and Your sisters, Carol Anne, Lena, and Jessica. What brings you here?" The lot ranged from five to ten years old with Carol Anne and Will, the Twins, being the oldest and Erik being the youngest.

"We wanted to see if you need any help." Alex said uncertainly.

"That was very kind of you guys but I'm done, except for the cake that William is supposed to be making. Vincent, You didn't answer my previous question. Has the cake been started?"

All the children ran to Vincent and while struggling between Erik climbing on him and children hanging on him, he answered. "Yes the cake should be almost finished."

"Okay I'll go get it, I'm done here. Good luck Vincent." She wandered out of the Great hall, leaving Vincent to fend for himself against his kids. Her mind started to wonder as she walked down to the kitchen.

All of the sudden she ran straight into someone, knocking what was in their hands onto the floor. Shadow shook her head. "Sorry about that." She knelt down and started to put her grab the items when a hand stopped on top of hers. Shadow looked up and her eyes met with cerulean ones of Jacob. He looked away distractedly and looked like he was blushing but it was hard to tell because of his naturally tan skin.

"Hi Shadow. Sorry I bumped into you. I should watch where I'm going. My thoughts have been distracted lately." He hurriedly picked up the books and papers and started back the way Shadow had came."See you later."

"Bye." He was already gone. _Damn_ she thought to herself _Why do I get like that around him? Well at least I don't spaz out. _

She got up and went to the kitchen. William had the cake finished all it was going to need was the candle that were to be lit.

"Wow. It smells amazing William, and it looks great to boot."

"Thank you."

Shadow took the cake and covered the platter with a glass covering. She transported to the Great hall and set the cake underneath a table near the wall. When she looked for Vincent she found him pinned to the floor with all of his children on top of him.

"My My, the children have defeated the mighty Vincent." The children started to giggle."Now I, once again, have to save him." She ran over and and started to tickle the older ones and she lifted the smaller ones onto her shoulders.

After a bit she realized Vincent didn't get up. She set the kids down and went over to Vincent. She looked him over and realized he was asleep. Turning back to the kids she asked playfully."Which one of you has cast a sleeping spell on your father?" They all pointed at a different person and started giggling."Well I know the cure for this. I'll be right Back."

* * *

She transported to where Catherine was. She wasn't far from the great hall. "Hi Catherine."

Catherine jumped a bit, after thirteen years Shadow still managed to surprise her. "Hello Shadow."

"I need you help with something." She explained everything to Catherine.

"Ooooh Ok." They came into the great hall and Shadow announced."I have found the cure. A kiss from his true love will awaken him." Catherine strode over to Vincent, knelt by his right side, and kissed him full on the lips.

At first he was unresponsive but as the moments passed he became more and more animated and kissed back. He moved his left hand and cupped Catherine's cheek.

The sound from the children ranged from ew to aw. Shadow tried not to let the feeling of the kiss get to her. This was one of the times when she hated being connected with Vincent like this. The sensation was almost overwhelming when they stopped.

"Shadow are you alright?" Vincent asked as he sat up and Shadow noticed a concerned tone in his voice.

"I'm fine why?"

He stood up, walked over, put a hand to her forehead."You are bright red. You look as though you have a fever."

Shadow almost blushed. She whispered in Vincent's ear"Do you know how hard it has become to try to block off the part of our connection that _lets_ me experience everything you feel? It's become even harder now that Jacob's older and..."Shadow shut her mouth then. Vincent still didn't accept her feelings about Jacob. She tried not to mention it to him about it but sometimes it slipped out.

"I know it must be hard for you. I'm sorry."He said as if he hadn't heard the little blurt but Shadow could tell in his eyes that he was disgusted.

* * *

**_Several Hours Later..._**

The last of the party guest had left and only Shadow and Jacob remained, Cleaning up the party. When they got done they sat down on the base of the steps.

"Man That was some party, Thanks Shadow." He looked down.

"What's wrong Jake?" She was the only one that could get away with calling him that.

"Well there's something I want but can't have..." He looked up at her."I want something that shouldn't happen, something that if Dad ever found out, He would probably kill me."

"What is it?"

"I want you." Jacob leaned in and placed a kiss on Shadow's lips. She pulled away."Jake! What is with this all about? I thought you liked Cathy. You're Dad would never approve of this." Shadow stood up and started to walk away when Jacob grabbed her by the waist and kissed her fully. Shadow was overwhelmed and gave in. Her tongue licked Jacob's lips while her hand found their way into his sandy hair. He was just a little taller than her so she craned her neck. Jacob's lips opened eagerly and Her tongue intertwined with his. She pulled away from the kiss after a few moments.

She backed away slowly and ran away from Jacob. Shadow had a horrified look on her face. She transported to her art studio. Shadow could feel Vincent's emotions. He had seen the entire thing. The emotions running through him went from horror to disgust to anger to sadness.

_Damn it! How could I be so stupid_ Shadow thought, repeatedly hitting her head back against the wall, hard.

* * *

After a couple of hours Shadow heard some one coming down. She was too into herself to know if it was Vincent.

She stood up and closed her eyes. "just make it quick."

Someone grabbed her by the front of the shirt she was wearing and used it to pull it off her feet.

"Do you know how long I've been searching for you"

_Wait. That's not Vincent's voice, it's nowhere near as husky_ Shadow opened her eyes to find Jacob giving her a stern look. Then after a moment his expression softened and he wrapped his arms around Shadow in a hug.

Shadow pulled away. "What are you doing here? Where's Vincent?"

He dropped his arms"oh. Well I found out he saw us. He confronted me about it and we sort of got into a fist fight and now Dad's passed out in the hospital wing. He's got a few scrapes and bruises but he'll live"

"Why did you beat up your Father?!" She exclaimed, know Jacob would never raise a hand against anyone if he could avoid it.

"Well he said, and I quote"You are not allowed to see Aunt again and If I ever see you around her again I will take here far away and you will never see her." So I punched him in the jaw and we fought until I got him in the gut and knocked him out. I can't stand the thought of losing you" He tilted Shadow's chin up and placed a kiss on her lips. This time Shadow didn't resist at all. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer. Then after a few minutes she pulled back.

"I need to see Vincent."

* * *

They came upon the bed Vincent was laying. They had walked together hand in hand the entire way there. Shadow moved to Vincent's side while Jacob stayed at the foot of the bed.

Shadow shook Vincent's shoulder. "Vincent wake up."

He woke with a start, when he saw Shadow, Vincent grabbed her by the shirt."You." was all he said. Jacob started to move but Shadow Put up a hand to stop him.

"You can do whatever you want to me but it won't change my feelings for Jacob. You can't hate me, you can hurt me but You can't separate me from him. I just want you to accept it. Please for the sake of your relationship with you sun....Come with me." She got him to his feet. Jacob started to follow but Shadow stopped him."Alone."

They walked until the came upon a chamber that was big enough to fit two great halls in it. A big white mat was placed in the middle of the room. Shadow stood straight in the middle of the mat. "Vincent, I think you can kill me now."

Vincent looked at her for a moment confused. But then His dark side surfaced. He Raised his hand in a striking movment. He came down on her tearing three deep gashes in Shadow's stomach. He repeated the process in different areas until Shadow crumpled on the ground. She was dying from blood loss.

At the moment Vincent came to his senses Jacob ran into the room. He pushed his father aside and grabbed Shadow in his arms and stared to cry.

Shadow cupped Jacob's face."Why do you stain your beautiful face with these ugly tears?" She whispered softly, smiling up through her tears.

"Sh-Shadow, Don't leave me, Please! I can't lose you......I love you!" He put his lips to Shadow's and kept them there.

_This is it _Shadow slowly wrapped her arms around Jacob. The kiss was the last thing she felt and Jacob was the last thing she saw before darkness took her.

* * *

**I love writing cliff hangers! If I don't get reviews I'll leave it off there. So Please Review.**


	12. Loved

****

Hi there, people

**I think it's time for some drama! Yay I love conflict!**

**

* * *

**

"This is all my fault" Shadow whispered in her sleep once again. Jacob hadn't left her side since the attack. He grasped her hand in his and said "No it isn't. None of this is your fault." He knew she couldn't hear him but he said it anyway. She had been like this for days, repeating those five words over the course of her semi-comatic state. Each time she said them Jacob would tell her it wasn't her fault. He was was worried and happy at the same time because he couldn't believe she had survived her injuries. He went back over the memory.

_Jacob watched them go. After a few minutes he followed them, putting a block on his mind so neither of them would would 'hear' him following them._

_He followed them until till they came to a room that was big enough to fit two great halls in it. "I think you can kill me now" _

_Jacob swung back against the wall outside, his hand on his chest. How could she let her brother kill her? Then he heard a ripping sound, a sound of cloth being ripped._

_Jacob turned to see his father slashing away at Shadow, tearing through her body. She stood silently with her eyes closed as Vincent did this._

_Finally she crumpled to the floor. Vincent stopped. Jacob ran into the room, tears threatening to fall. He pushed his father out of the way and was on his knees. He grabbed Shadow from her back and head. He didn't care if he got blood all over himself. He gave her one quick look over and say that she had deep gashes everywhere except her face. The clothing she wore was torn to shreds._

_Shadow opened her eyes and smiles up at him. _

_"Why do you stain you beautiful face with these ugly tears?"She asked as tears came to her eyes._

_Tears flowing freely, Jacob cried to "Sh-Shadow Don't leave me, Please. I can't loose you...I love you." He put his mouth to hers and she didn't resist. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him with a passion that he had never felt from her. All the barriers between them vanished and their minds became one._

_"**This is it." **He heard her inner voice say and then she passed out. _

_He stayed there for a second, then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his father._

_"Jacob, I'm sorry"_

_Jacob didn't say a word. He layed Shadow down and wrapped the sheet-like material around her, keeping her face uncovered so she could breathe. There was no way in Hell that he was going to let her die, not if he could help it._

_He picked her up bridal style and started towards the door when his father stood in front of him._

_"I will not allow you to do this" He said in a fatherly tone._

_Jacob went through Shadow's memories and said "You're acting just like grandpa did when you and mom were first together."_

_Vincent stared at him, as if stunned for a second, then he recovered. "This is different. She is you aunt...A blood Relative"_

_"AND?" Jacob challenged"You can't help who you fall in love with. I love her as much as you love mom, so get out of the way or I will move you myself."_

_Vincent stood his ground._

_"Fine be that way." Jacob kicked his father right-smack-dab in the balls. Vincent fell to the ground holding himself. _

_Jacob walked over him and then ran into Father's chamber._

_Father took one look at the blood-soaked sheets and said"Get her to the hospital Chamber. _

_When he got there Jacob laid her on the bed and unwrapped the sheets. To his surprise, he found most of the wounds were healing at an extra ordinary rate. Most of the lighter wounds were healed and scarred and the deepest wounds were healing and didn't look as fatal as they were._

_Mary and Father came in at that moment. Mary was carrying a set of Shadow's clothes. She set them down on the stand next to the bed._

_Father came next to Jacob and without looking down he said to Mary"get me one bag of I.V. fluid and one bag of blood, the type doesn' t matter. Then he looked down at her. Jacob looked at hes grandfather's expression. There wasn't any surprise, shock, or even worry for that matter._

_"Grandpa, aren't you worried?" Jacob asked as Father took Shadow's pulse, listened to her lungs and put I.V.s into her._

_"No, not really. I knew this would happen sooner or later. More than likely, she'll be fine. I'm sure you have noticed how fast she heals?"_

_"Yes I have. How is that possible?"_

_"It's an anomaly. It's a part of her desing. When she gives blood who ever receives it is up and around the next day, no mater how bad the injury or illness. Her blood is compatible with any blood type, even you and your father's"_

_"How is that possible?" He asked, knowing his father's blood and his own were each very unique._

_"That is also a mystery. It was if she was designed to save anyone or anything that crossed her path. She is....."_

_"An angel in humans clothing." Jacob finished. Father put gauze around the deepest wounds and left the rest to heal. He and Father turned away when Mary redressed her and after the bloodied sheet was taken away and having her under the covers of a different bed, Father checked her eyes._

_"Jacob, she's in a semi-comatic state. She could wake up in a few hours, or a few weeks. I'm not sure when or IF she will wake."_

_"I will call you WHEN Shadow wakes up. I'll be here until then."_

Jacob had been there for five days now. Catherine had visited, everyone had, except Vincent. No one knew why he hadn't, since they were brother and sister after all.

Jacob had been lying on a bed that hap been put next to Shadow's when he felt a movement next to him. He turned his head to see Shadow sitting up, examining the scars on her arms.

"Shadow!" Jacob threw his arms around Shadow and held tight.

"Jacob." She said and wrapped her arms around the teenage boy.

"Everyone will be so happy to see you." Jacob said as he pulled away from her.

"Almost everyone. I can see it. You opened the floodgates of our minds, Jacob. It looks like Vincent still hates me. She grabbed Jacob by the hand and the next thing he knew they were back in Shadow's chamber.

"How....." Jacob suddenly felt very tired.

"I'll explain later. Now sleep." He fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Shadow picked up Jacob and put him on the bed. She knew that he would fall asleep. With him asleep she could talk to her brother in peace.

She transported to Father's chamber. She saw Vincent, going over maps with Father when he looked up.

"Ah, Shadow, Up and about I see." Father said but Shadow hardly took note of it, for her gaze was still locked with Vincent's.

Then Vincent slowly moved towards Shadow, their gazes still locked. He came close to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her. She could feel his body racking against hers and she could feel tears land on her head.

Shadow Pulled back and gently with her right thumb, wiped away a tear from Vincent's left cheek.

"Why do you stain you beautiful face with these ugly tears?"

She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Can you ever forgive me Shadow? I was blind, but now I see."

"There is nothing to forgive" She said as She hugger her brother in the first time in years.

* * *

**I love writing cliff hangers! If I don't get reviews I'll leave it off there. So Please Review.**


End file.
